conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Airplanes in Yarphei
Airplanes of the Grand Yarphese Republic Since the formation of the Grand Yarphese Republic, the Vietnamese Liberation Army had always supported growth in the aviation industry, and it thus formed the Vietnamese Liberation Air Force. The goal was to create new fourth generation aircraft to rival that of the west. In order to do this, a massive nationalized aerospace research committee was formed. In 1999, Lưu Yăng Nhung ordered the members of the corporation to be split among three companies: Yê Yan, Bãng Yuyệt, and Yương Yẫu. While the aircraft level of advancement has not reached that of larger aerospace superpowers such as the East Asian Federation, the three companies' competition has made Yarphei competitive in the global market. Yarphei, being mostly self-dependent outside the Asian Free Trade Agreement, switched to autochthonous civilian aircraft in 2002. Civilian Aircraft Civilian transport is aimed at quick short term travel, mostly. For this reason, Yarphese transport planes tend to be small and efficient. For international flights, civilian aircraft is often larger and bulkier. The Vietnamese Liberation Air Force does not own any civilian aircraft aside some Everetti Boeing 767, but it reserves the right to exercise temporary eminent domain on aircraft companies during wartime. Yê CK Series The Yê CK100 was a small aircraft holding only 50 passengers, being able to reach Mach 3. Introduced in late 2008, the ethanol-powered Yê CK200 can reach speeds of up to Mach 3.8. Although it can only hold 110 or fewer, it can double as a military transport aircraft. The current users of the Yê CK200 include Yarphese National Aviation, Orient Yarphese Airlines, Singapore Airlines, and Indochina Express. The aircraft is distinctive with its long fuselage, three-part tail, and large ethanol engine on top. The aircraft is often expensive due to the scarcity of raising corn in Yarphese vertical farms. Bãng x99 Series The Bãng 99 series was designed for short-term domestic travel in Yarphei. The Bãng designs were originally conceived by the nationalized government as VLAir x99. At first, the VLAir 99 could hardly hold 100 people, traveling at up to 1300 km/h. The 199 was a great advancement of up to 250 passengers, and speeds of up to 2400 km/h. The 299 is slightly smaller, at 230 passengers, but it can reach speeds of up to 3000 km/h. The 399 is the largest, with top speeds of 2200 km/h and up to 500 passengers. The 499 was a more economic model, containing 180 passengers, with speeds up to 1900 km/h. The aircraft were produced immediately in succession, all five models appearing 1996-1998. In 2007, the designs were sold to aerospace giant Bãng Yuyệt at an auction. The Bãng 599 featured ability to seat up to 300 passengers, and traveling at speeds of up to 3250 km/h. In all, the aircraft are powered by jet fuel and look similar to their Airbus and Boeing counterparts, albeit being propelled by three jet engines: two on the wings and one by the tail. They are owned in significant quantities by all major Yarphese airlines, as they are versatile for both international and domestic travel. Yương ANM Series The Yương ANM Series was introduced in 2005 following up the hugely successful Egret 99 series. The aircraft are notable for the delta-wing shape and tilting nose reminiscent of the Concorde. The aircraft cruises just below the mesosphere at speeds of up to Mach 3.3, and carry 120 passengers, while the ANM100 can reach Mach 3 and carry 150 passengers. The main power source is a fission engine. Only two models have been produced: the ANM10 and the ANM100.Both models began production at the same time, even before orders were made, a risky move by the company but beneficial to Yarphei in the long run. Currently, owners include Bãngkok Airways, Singapore Airlines, Pacific Airlines, Sky Kuantan, Yarphese National Aviation, and AeroArequipa. Yương Chống Series The Yương Chống Series was introduced in 1999 as the principal aircraft series of YươngYean. The aircraft in this series were designed as amphibious fusion-powered aircraft. The aircraft's main characteristics are small fuselage and two jet engines under wings. This aircraft has generally sold as domestic aircraft due to its inability to fly further than 2000 km without refueling. However, on short flights, it can fly at 6000 mph, with approximately 36 passengers not including the pilot. In general the models, Chống A, Chống B, Chống C, and Chống D have only differed in small variations such as price, size, and efficiency. Military Aircraft Yarphese military aircraft was mainly built to outdo the rest of the the world. While some parts of the plan fell short, the Vietnamese Liberation Air Force is still one of the most feared in the world. Yương Egret 99 Created by YươngYean in 2006, the aircraft deals with fast transport of materials, long-distance, up to Mach 2.2. It is a delta-wing aircraft, reminiscent of the Concorde, with added RCS-reducing to reduce obviousness. Although not space capable, the airplane can reach 20,000 metres high. There is a small pouch which can hold three missles, ensuring extra defence. It is currently the principal Yarphese strategic airlift in the country. It is ethanol powered with one ethanol engine under each wing. Bãng Krait 550 The Bãng Yuyệt aircraft is Yarphei's principal stealth fighter, which can reach speeds up to Mach 8 in the troposphere, is fully space-capable, with folding wings which ensure maximum aerodynamics at any given time. The aircraft, powered by ethanol and fusion power, is armed with carbon bullets and so-called "confetti" which can disorient an aircraft's navigation systems and disrupt fusion power storage of enemy aircraft. Yương Pangolin 10 The Yương Pangolin is a low-cost bomber and trainer developed in 1996 under VLAir. It can reach speeds of up to 2000 km/h, with a maximum altitude of 15 km. The airplane uses tapered wings and a double tail to ensure stability and speed. Powered by jet fuel, the aircraft is a major training aircraft due to its price and efficiency. Yê Terrapin 88 Yarphei's principal AWACS plane was developed in 1996 by VLAir and sold to Yê Yan at auction. It is one of the world's most advances AWACS systems, relying solely on Mắccốc radar systems. It can travel at up to 4000 km/h, but its size allows it to glide at around 600 km/h. The maccoc sensors are placed along the fuselage's underside and top side, while the aircraft cruises at above 40 km in the air. The aircraft is completely space capable. It is also equipped with four missiles which can be deployed at any time. Bãng Monitor 75 The Bãng Monitor 75 was first marketed in 2007 to replace the Yương Monitor 200, which was originally developed by VLAir. It is rather large and expensive compared to other Yarphese aircraft, but highly efficient. It is a principal dive bomber and ground attack aircraft of Yarphei. With speeds of up to 1400 km/h, it can fly around the world without refueling because of its using fusion power. With a large but compact fuselage, it uses two pairs of wings which can rotate to aid in navigating. They are located on the normal location and near the tail. It is space-capable within Earth's gravity. It is equipped with up to forty missiles which can be deployed at up to 3500 km/h in a dive. The B-75 was introduced in early 2010 as a smaller version of the A-75. Bãng Rorqual 199 Yarphei's principal tactical airlift aircraft was first built by VLAir in 1999, immediately before being privatized to Bãng Yuyệt at auction. With a maximum payload of 70,000 lb, a maximum speed of Mach 2 and space capability, the aircraft is a useful asset to the Vietnamese Liberation Army. Yê Binturong 2000 The Yê Binturong, Yê Yan's contribution to Yarphese fighter jets, was developed in 2006 to bring Yê Yan to the forefront of the air industry. With abilities at Mach 2.8 and a ceiling of 50,000 ft above sea level, the A-2000 proved unsatisfactory to the Vietnamese Liberation Army, but by the F-2000, at Mach 5 and with space capability, 1000 of the aircraft were purchased. The aircraft, with a long fuselage, has also proved useful for reconnaissance purposes. Yương Tiger 350 The surveillance aircraft was commissioned by the Yarphese government in 2003 in order to replace the Israeli aircraft in use. The remotely controlled unmanned stealth aircraft uses mirrors to make it nearly invisible to the naked eye and most conventional radar, and is capable of hypersonic speeds of up to Mach 9. It is powered with ethanol and fusion power simultaneously, using two jet engines for each, one of each under each wing. Airlines Many airlines exist in Yarphei. Some of them were formed before the Yarphese era, and were based in areas taken over by Yarphese control. Others were formed afterwards. Overall, they have been generally productive. Bangkok Airways Bangkok Airways was formed in 1968 as Sakahol Air. The airline opened up its own airport on Ko Samui Island in 1989 when it changed its name to Bangkok Airways, which it used for travel to other countries and within Thailand. The airline came to the front of the aerospace industry when its airport was siezed by the Vietnamese Liberation Army, and the arline was absorbed into Yarphese National Aviation. The airline continued to grow until it was reprivatized in 1999. It continues to offer flights all around Southeast Asia, Hong Kong, and the Maldives, based from Tranh Chup-yar City International Airport. Singapore Airlines Yarphei's largest and oldest airline was formed in 1947 as Malayan Airlines. Singapore Airlines was the launch customer of the "superjumbo" Airbus A380. SIA has diversified airline-related businesses, such as aircraft handling and engineering. Its wholly-owned subsidiary, SilkAir, manages regional flights to secondary cities with smaller capacity requirements. Subsidiary Singapore Airlines Cargo operates SIA's dedicated freighter fleet, and manages the cargo-hold capacity in SIA's passenger aircraft. SIA has a 49% shareholding in Virgin Atlantic and engages the low-cost carrier sector through its stake in Tiger Airways. It ranks amongst the top 15 carriers worldwide in terms of revenue passenger kilometres, and 6th in the world for international passengers carried. Singapore Airlines is the World's Most Admired Airline and ranked 27th on Fortune World’s Most Admired Companies rankings in 2010. It has a strong brand name and is a trendsetter in the aviation industry, particularly in terms of innovation, safety and service excellence, coupled with consistent profitability. It has won numerous awards and is an industry bellwether for aircraft purchases. Pacific Airlines Pacific Airlines is a low-cost airline headquartered in the Tângbìn District of Ho Chi Minh City, Yarphei. It operates domestic and international services, and charter flights. Its main base is Tângsơngnhấc International Airport, the main airport in Saigon. It was nationalized in 1996, and then privatized in 1999. It grew into a major airline to market many new Yarphese aircraft. It flies mostly in Vietnamese and Khmer areas of Southeast Asia, and domestically within Yarphei. Orient Yarphese Airlines Formerly Orient Thai airlines, formed in 1995, it was transferred to Yarphese control when the Grand Yarphese Republic invaded Bãngkok. The airline was formerly known as Cambodia International Airlines or CIA. The Cambodian government told CIA to leave Cambodia. Udom acquired two B727-200 aircraft and operated them under the name Orient Express Air. This took place circa November, 1995. The B727 were operated until he acquired ex-Delta L1011 Tri-Stars after which he phased out the B727s. Orient Thai ceased scheduled operations on 9 January 1998, but continues to operate charter services on behalf of Kampuchea Airlines. In 2001, the airline was, by agreement with Thailand, allowed to remain based in Bãngkok, where it was subsequently annexed into Yarphese National Aviation. Its purchasing VLAir aircraft immediately led it far into the industry. In 2007, it was privatized and renamed "Orient Yarphese Airlines," the secondary Yarphese national airline. It offers international flights worldwide. Phờı Air Phờı Air, formerly a branch of Yarphese National Aviation dealing with quick, domestic flights. It was formed in 1995, and then privatized in 1999. Currently it runs a fleet of 67, mostly of the Yương Chống series. Currently it offers flights throughout Yarphei, including the Mấu Yın Islands and the Yarphese Free Cities. Sky Kuantan Sky Kuantan was formed in 2006 by Vietnamese VLA member Đın Quang Yất. Expecting privatization of Yarphei, he gathered his resources and became a high-ranking official in the Vietnamese Liberation Air Force, which owned the air industry. He set aside ten VLAir 399, and during privaitzation, he was allowed to keep them, with which he created Sky Kuantan at the airport there. The airline continued to grow to the current size as the fourth airline of Yarphei. It currently offers international flights as far as Lima, Peru. Yarphese National Aviation Yarphese National Aviation was formed by the VLA following the takeover of Saigon. Although the airline existed, it was in name only until 2001, when it purchased four Boeing 757s from the United States. Over the next several years, it continued to grow as Yarphei's flag carrier and only airline. In 2007, it was privatised, with several airlines falling off of it. It was endowed to top official Lım Yăng Trat, and continued to grow to its current size. It currently offers flights on all inhabited continents, and in most major airports in Southeast Asia. Nghêu Cargo Service is a subsidary of YNA. It is the only major cargo service in Yarphei, but it is scheduled to split from YNA and split in two in March 2011. Indochina Express Indochina Express was the first airline to form after privatization of the Yarphese economy. It grew into a large airline after purchasing Yê CK200s, and it currently offers flights to all mid-to-large-sized airports in Southeast Asia. The airline was formed in Saigon, but it was moved to Sihanoukville in 2008 by the request of the government in developing that area. AeroArequipa AeroArequipa was formed by Vietnamese Liberation Army official Yăng Tı̣ Phuộng in order to consolidate Yarphese territories in the west, namely the Mấu Yın Islands and Arequipa Free City. It is also expected to begin service to Yarphese Antarctic Territory in 2012, after the construction of an airstrip and settlement there. It owns a fleet of fifteen Yarphese aircraft, and is already highly productive. It offers flights to all Yarphese free cities, and several airports in Yarphei and the Americas. Category:Technology Category:Yarphei Category:Travel